


The Cost of Surviving

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Leta/Theseus; Leta is blind and Theseus comforts her.





	The Cost of Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the end of the Crimes of Grindelwald, so if you haven't seen it yet, please don't read this unless you're okay with spoilers!

Leta survived the battle with Grindelwald and the pain of the blue fire, however she was knocked out by the blast of the spells. Never ending blackness and the cold, hard crack of cement met her as she passed out , hitting the floor. 

She awoke what felt like years later but was really only days, in the house that she shared with Theseus, hearing his calm voice as she awoke, was comforting to her. 

"She's awake.", she could hear him saying to Newt as a cool glass of water was placed to her lips. "It's okay, love, you're safe now, drink...". 

She went to open her eyes, to see his beautiful face which she knew would be smiling at her, but she realized with a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach, that her eyes were open. She just couldn't see. 

"My eyes", she whimpered at Theseus. "I can't see", she said, tears streaking her cheeks. 

"I know...I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Grindelwald's spells, they had an effect... you lost your vision." He crawled into the bed beside Leta, cradling her against his chest, as her body heaved with sobs, grieving for the loss of something she had always taken for granted.


End file.
